SER
by trades
Summary: ALGUIEN ESTA ALGO DOLIDO. EN FIN, DESPUES DE FOOL FOR LOVE Y TODA LA TEMPORADA, PENSAMIENTOS DE SPIKE ANTE TANTO RECHAZO POR PARTE DE BUFFY.


1 SER  
  
Autora: Trades.  
  
Correo: tradesgarden@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Spike es de los creadores de Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Se usa sin permiso y sin afán de lucro. Poesía solo mía.  
  
Comentario: intentos de meterme con Spike (segundo). Sean cándidos. En un tiempo futuro, escribiré un fic completo con él. Claro no sé si será Buffy la "coestrella" o… XXX. Disfrútenlo  
  
Estoy en cada pequeño lapso  
  
recordándote las horas  
  
lamiendo tus segundos  
  
Rodeándote.  
  
¿Acaso no es horrible cuando te rodean?  
  
¿Acaso no es horrible cuando lo único que deseas es que sigan haciéndolo?.  
  
Sueña un hermoso sueño por mí  
  
Yo no suelo soñar a menudo.  
  
No suelo vivir a menudo.  
  
Estoy en cada segundo que tu nombre me reza  
  
Rodeándote siempre rodeándote.  
  
Estoy en cada palabra que pronuncias  
  
Hastiándote, siempre hastiándote.  
  
Estoy en cada puerta que cierras para encontrarme  
  
Asfixiándote.  
  
Llagándote.  
  
Estoy en cada luna que pisas mientras niegas  
  
Confiándote amor  
  
Creándote universos.  
  
Bailo las horas en tu cabeza  
  
Y no puedes atarme  
  
Viviré en tus heridas  
  
Lamiéndote.  
  
Soñándote  
  
Esperándote  
  
Estoy en cada lagrima  
  
Cada suspiro  
  
Cada remordimiento  
  
Cada orgasmo  
  
Cada lamento  
  
Cada negación  
  
Cada laguna de fortaleza  
  
Cada destrucción  
  
Cada alienación.  
  
Cada vez que sucumbas  
  
Cada vez que te doblegues  
  
Cada vez que te anules  
  
Cada vez que me niegues  
  
Cada vez que me niegues  
  
Cada vez que me niegues  
  
Cada vez que me niegues  
  
Regare los corazones que hayas destrozado  
  
Y caminare por tus pasos que son los míos  
  
Pero que se guían por mis suspiros  
  
Y en cada palabra que te diga  
  
Solo oirás mi nombre  
  
Mi deseo  
  
Mi alma.  
  
Construiré de nuevo mi espíritu  
  
Para dártelo.  
  
Y negare la existencia de mi muerte  
  
Seré carne, sangre, espíritu.  
  
Regare las horas con mi poder sobre tu alma.  
  
Y en medio,  
  
Seré la carnada para que tortures mis horas  
  
Y podrás dormir en medio de mis brazos  
  
Y veras la aurora reuniendo las letras para crear tu nombre  
  
Seré alfa  
  
Omega  
  
Tu.  
  
Estoy en cada hoja que levantas  
  
Cada ingrediente que usas  
  
Cada minuto que sientes  
  
Cada segundo que llores  
  
Cada vacío que escondes  
  
Cada sufrimiento  
  
Cada decepción  
  
Cada lamento  
  
Cada lamento  
  
Cada lamento.  
  
Resurgiré para cubrirte  
  
Y vivirás para ser cubierta  
  
Reduciré mis pasos  
  
Seguiré los tuyos  
  
Adonde quiera que vas  
  
Voy yo  
  
Adonde quiera que mires  
  
Estoy  
  
Lo que sea que pienses  
  
Lo pensare yo.  
  
Sacudiré las horas  
  
Estoy en cada paso que des  
  
Cada vez que no pienses  
  
Cada luz que no sigas  
  
Cada claro de luna que pises  
  
Cada vez que sonrías  
  
Todas las veces que llores  
  
Todas las manos que uses  
  
Todos los amores que consigas  
  
Toda la vida que no vivas  
  
Toda la vida sin mí.  
  
Estaré allí  
  
Y soñaras  
  
Y rezaras  
  
Y negaras  
  
Y odiaras  
  
Y te rebelaras contra el poder  
  
Y reanimaras el alma muerta en ti  
  
Y recuperaras el control  
  
Y vivirás la vida  
  
Y reorganizaras el espíritu  
  
Y te enamoraras de nuevo  
  
Y me olvidaras.  
  
Y cuando mueras  
  
Cuando estés a punto de irte  
  
Tu último pensamiento ira conmigo  
  
Porque estoy en la muerte  
  
La vida  
  
El interludio  
  
El odio  
  
La venganza  
  
El despecho  
  
El poder  
  
La rebeldía  
  
Los caminos  
  
Los pasos  
  
Las luces  
  
Las cruces  
  
Las melodías  
  
Los pájaros  
  
Las piedras  
  
Los cuadros  
  
Los vasos  
  
Los árboles  
  
Los brazos  
  
La paz.  
  
La ira.  
  
La guerra.  
  
Y cuando mueras  
  
Y cuando te vea  
  
Y cuando estés con otro  
  
Y cuando ya no estés  
  
Y cuando deje de existir porque no estas conmigo  
  
Y cuando muera, cuando te alejes  
  
Y cuando veas que me haz matado contigo  
  
Y cuando camines y veas que no existo.  
  
Que me mataste  
  
Que me arrojaste  
  
Que me dejaste  
  
Que existí por ti y ya no existo:  
  
Entonces sabrás que me habías matado hace mucho  
  
Que ya estaba muerto  
  
Que quemaste mi alma de nuevo  
  
Que la esclavitud solo es palabra  
  
Que la tuya era la vida  
  
Que el poder era tuyo  
  
Que la sumisión era mía  
  
Que caminaba por tus pasos  
  
Nunca tú en los míos.  
  
Y veras en tu lecho  
  
Que ya antes he fallecido  
  
Y sabrás lo que el odio significa  
  
Ya estarás en el averno conmigo  
  
Porque él no tendrá la valentía de alejarnos  
  
Y te veré a los ojos  
  
Y me alejare caminando  
  
Y morirás de nuevo  
  
Y te darás cuenta.  
  
De que yo ese camino lo había transitado  
  
Y seguirás mis huellas  
  
Y recobraras mis olores  
  
Y yo botare los tuyos  
  
Y te prepararas en la noche  
  
Y no estaré contigo  
  
Y serás libre  
  
Y seré libre  
  
Y habremos muerto  
  
Pero habremos renacido  
  
Y habrá vacío  
  
Y habrá gritos  
  
Y será alumbramiento  
  
De lo que siempre hemos sido  
  
Y de lo que nunca volveremos a ser. 


End file.
